Humans, are continuously exposed to different pathogens such as viruses and bacteria. Some of these are species-specific while others can colonize and infect a variety of species. Host cell adhesion of pathogens is a prerequisite for most infections and for many bacteria, viruses and bacterial toxins, binding is mediated by lectins that recognize and bind to different carbohydrate epitopes. Today, the most common treatment for bacterial infections is the use of various antibiotics; a treatment that can be complicated by the occurrence of pathogenic strains resistant to commonly used antibiotics and adverse effects including allergy.